Arity
Category:Human Category:Alliancecategory:WarriorCategory:House of the Ambermoon *Still in the process of revamping, have a few more sections I want to write out* =Appearance= Arity is strong, built to the ground. She stands like a tower, unwilling to fall. She prominently wears multiple heavy weapons that would seem more than impossible to carry all together on one single human. She treasures her blades, for each of them have served her well. Although she seems small, she packs a punch, constantly taking on challenges that seem far too difficult for her to manage on her own (Ogres, Lesser Dragonkin, Horde in General). She also, obviously, seems fit and more than qualified for the battlefield, seeming to have plenty of experience from that certain area. Her weapons are usually stained in the drying blood of her victims in battle, although, she is said to put off cleaning her calibers for reasons of psychological torment itself. Her person is strong, clearly from the strain of war and wielding such large, unbalanced blades. On her right arm is a complex tattoo that follows around the arm, near the shoulder. From a distance the tattoo looks like random symbols thrown together, but up close a dragon from the symbols can be seem clearly. She is also covered in scars. Some big. Some small. Some not even noticeable. She doesn't take pride in these marks. Arity also carries around several vials and herb pouches attached to her belt. The herbs seem to be rare and some potions in the containers seem to be well made. By looking at her armor alone you can tell it is pristine plate garbs of the alliance along with many random looted pieces. Although it too has seen many battles, she keeps it in good shape. ---- =Personality= N/A ---- =Weapon= Her current weapon is a devastatingly giant axe she calls "Sunfire". It looks like a miracle she can even sheath the amazing blades on her back, it seems. When wielding it, her muscular build seems to assist her a lot in attacking with the large weapon. The blade glows a soft white color, most likely from an enchantment she has placed on it. The blade itself is even more complex, it's handle holds many designs of miscellaneous pictures of past wars. The hilt also has two drake's teeth balancing the blade and giving her the essence of fear in battle. Between the two blades in the weapon is a jewelery "eye" next to another pair of drake teeth that seem to be hollow not to add extra weight. The blades both have symbols of fire engraved to the center for more psychological torture points. At the bottem of the two sharp blades are another pair of teeth. These fine teeth are covered in blood though, it seems Arity takes advantage of these decorations and cuts through her opponents with them. ---- =History= Arity was born under the bloodline of the Silverlaines. Better known as the former "owners" of Shadowfang keep, for the ghost of Baron Silverlaine still haunts his fortress. She was born in the nation of Lordaeron in a town which name she cannot find in any records of. She spent her childhood within the nation, moving from town to town with her family, in order for her father to gain freelance farmhand work. Over to time of her family's constant travel she learned many fighting skills from mercenaries in the taverns she stayed at for extended periods of time. She intended not to grow up to be a farmer, like her parents. Eventually, when she was at the age of fifteen her mother became quite ill and pasted away. After spending all of his money of "fool medicine", Arity's father sent her off to military service at the age of sixteen in hopes of her living a more giving life. She was placed in a military unit that rarely saw any action. With this turn of events, she didn't make a large fund of money from the lack of work. Eventually, when engaged in war against the orcs, Arity's very small band of soldiers was able to see many more battles. After time, she worked her ranks up in the ranks of military, still not even close to leading a unit of her own. She gained hope.On an assault against a band of simple thieves, her unit was annihilated. She was able to escape with a fellow soldier who was very wounded. Finding their way back to the capitol city the two parted. Arity moved into simple town guard duties in Silverpine towns. Eventually, the scourge came to the world. She was immediately called for by the military. She made her way to what she felt was certain death. After many battles within the alliance she was wounded and was thought to be MIA. She found herself in a town, resting her battered body. As timed moved around her, she gained health. By the time she was as "Good as new", several years after the events, the town was in danger of attack by a force of unknown undead. The small population of the village that aided Arity recover in the past began to flee their town, their lives , even though the land was still infested with the undead they ran from. Taking up a blade, Arity cut through the hostiles threatening her fleeing saviors.When most of the villagers were safe and alive she decided to move south with only an old axe from the village and some light bronze armor. She embarked on another adventure. Category:Alliance Category:Human category:Warrior ---- =Arrival to Stormwind= N/A ---- =Current= N/A